la fuerza que nos empuja
by sasucote
Summary: Hola este es el primer fics que hago de las tortugas ninjas y realmente espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber si no es así también espero que me lo digan, rafael se siente inutil para su familia quezas es mejor que muera y entonces todo estara bien
1. Chapter 1

La fuerza que nos empuja

Hola este es el primer fics que hago de las tortugas ninjas y realmente espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber si no es así también espero que me lo digan

Aclaración: las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado con ellas No son mías

Capitulo 1 la carrera

En las alcantarillas de la ciudad rodeado por una completa oscuridad y solo, se encontraba en una pequeña tortuga de aproximadamente 10 años, mirando para todos lados sin saber hacia donde caminar, buscando desesperadamente a su hermano mayor sin atreverse a caminar hacia ningún lado además tampoco hubiera podido , estaba completamente paralizado lo que sentía no era miedo era terror, la peor de sus pesadillas se había hecho realidad .

Flash back - Bien hijos es todo por hoy, se han esforzado y merecen un premio, tiene la tarde libre pueden hacer lo que deseen yo les preparare la cena.

Apenas termino de pronunciar estas palabras el grito de jubilo de sus cuatro pequeños hijos no se hizo esperar

¡¡¡BIEN¡¡¡

Y al minuto siguiente se encontraban planificando que harían con ese precioso tiempo.

Leonardo el mayor de los cuatro decidió que necesitaba mejorar su concentración , por lo tanto le dijo a su maestro que estaría en el dojo meditando. Ante eso splinter sonrió complacido.

Donatello prefirió retirarse a su laboratorio para terminar de arreglar la tele que estaba estropeada

Y el … bueno su primera idea había sido ir a jugar algún juego en el computador pero entonces escucho al segundo de los cuatro.

Maestro… yo quería pedirle permiso para salir a dar una vuelta por las alcantarillas.

Splinter lo miro fijamente, era una petición común en Rafael, apenas podía trataba de salir de su casa para averiguar que era lo que existía a su alrededor, pese a la evidente tendencia de Rafael a la rebeldía y a dejarse llevar muy fácilmente por la ira, sabia que le muchacho le hacia caso que no irían mas allá de los limitas que el había impuesto por su propia seguridad.

bien hijo mío ve , pero regresa temprano

Rafael se dispuso a salir cuando vio a su hermano pequeño parado frente a el.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos y poniendo cara de yo no rompo un huevo.

Su hermano no tardo poner cara de fastidio y gruñirle como repuesta - olvídalo Michelangelo, tendré que estar preocupado de ti todo el rato y quiero estar tranquilo entiendes.

-Prometo no hacer ruido ni siquiera notaras que estoy ahí porfa-. Mientras decía esto juntaba sus dos manitos frente a su cara en un gesto de suplica.- además siempre que Leonardo sale me lleva con el y nunca le he causado ni un problema.

Apenas termino de hablar Michelangelo sintió una voz en su interior que gritaba ¡¡¡error¡¡¡, pero ya era tarde para desdecirse, miro a su hermano y vio como su mirada de fastidio se había transformado en una de pura rabia, juraría de que si no fuera porque eran verdes se habría puesto de color rojo como su bandana. Y entonces exploto, lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo con facilidad, después de todo era el que tenia mas fuerza bruta de los cuatro y mirándolo fijamente le grito

-¡¡¡Pues vete con el a meditar entonces y a mi déjame en paz, no me interesa parecerme a el en lo mas mínimo¡¡¡.

-Pues debería interesarte Rafael,- la tortuga no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho con estas palabras y mas que lo dicho le había dolido quien lo dijo, solo el pequeño Michelangelo pudo apreciar en los ojos de su hermano un destello de gran tristeza. Rafael soltó a su hermano para enfrentarse con su sensei, este le miraba fría y duramente, el chico no pudo sostenerla la mirada y bajo la vista haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, mientras su maestro volvió a hablar.

-Te lo he dicho millones de veces Rafael, debes controlar tu temperamento, así no lograras ser un buen ninja, por mucho que seas bueno en una pelea, mira como te descontrolas porque tu hermano te pide salir con el, eso no esta bien tal vez deberías meditar sobre esto.

Rafael se obligo a levantar la mirada para contestarle a su maestro, - lo siento sensei , tiene razón no debí ponerme así, se volteo hacia Michelangelo… perdona puedes venir si quieres ¿aun puedo salir verdad?

Splinter parecía satisfecho de la reacción de su hijo por lo que accedió.

Fin del flach back

Fue entonces cuando ambos salieron, al principio no fue grato para ninguno de los dos pues caminaban en completo silencio, Michelangelo temía que si hablaba causaría un nuevo arranque de rabia en su hermano.

Mientras que Rafael iba con la cabeza agacha, ya no estaba enojado después de todo el explotaba con la misma facilidad con la que se tranquilizaba ahora solo sentía pena, una vez mas lo habían comparado con su perfecto hermano mayor y había vuelto a salir perdiendo de esta comparación, no comprendía porque Leo era tan perfecto, nunca se enojaba, siempre trataba de ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, era a quien mejor le salían los ejercicios de ninjitsu les enseñaba y por lo tanto el único a quien felicitaban…

No si lo pensaba bien esto ultimo era mentira, no solo felicitaban a Leonardo, Donatello también era felicitado pese a que no era tan bueno en una pelea se esforzaba en serlo además era el estratega, cuando peleaban los cuatro contra su maestro siempre lograban ganarle gracias a un plan pensado por Don , eso sin considerar que gracias a el disponían de las pocas comodidades tecnológicas con las que contaban, por lo tanto constantemente splinter lo alababa por su perseverancia y por su inteligencia.

A Michelangelo lo felicitaba por su rapidez y aunque le costara reconocerlo, la ingenuidad del menor muchas veces lograba distender el ambiente, que se había tencionado la mayoría de las veces gracias a una pelea entre Rafael y Leonardo, discusiones empezadas todas las veces por nadie mas que el segundo de los hermanos, sin duda su pequeño hermanito era la alegría de la casa.

Finalmente Rafael llego a la triste conclusión que si se inventaba un aparato para medir las felicitación o el reconocimiento indudablemente el primer lugar seria para, Leonardo, empatados en la segunda posición Michelangelo y Donatello y el … bueno el ni siquiera figuraba.

Con este pensamiento una triste sonrisa se asomo en su cara y cuando levanto la vista pudo ver que su hermanito estaba caminado calladito a su lado temeroso de hablar. Se le apretó el estoma después de todo el pequeño no tenia la culpa de nada el solo había pedido salir con el.

-Oye enano.

El chico lo miro con curiosidad.

-Te apuesto a que no me ganas en una carrera

La cara de Michelangelo inmediatamente se ilumino con una sonrisa , el chico sabia que era mas rápido que Rafael y que seria fácil ganarle. Rafael se sintió reconfortado por esa reacción y explico las reglas:

-ahí adelante hay un túnel el que llega primero al final de el gana la carrera ¿de acuerdo?

Como respuesta Michelangelo se puso en posición de corredor, Rafael se acomodo a su lado.

En sus marcas

Listos

Fuera

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y el menor de los dos salio disparado como por un resorte , Rafael espero un poco mas para darle la ventaja suficiente que le asegurara ganar.

Si es cierto el era orgulloso, de hecho la única razón para haberle pedido disculpas a su hermano menor y permitirle acompañarle, había sido el temor a que splinter lo castigara y no le permitiera salir, pero cuando vio la alegría de Michelangelo solo porque le había retado a una carrera, algo en el le dijo que no estaría mal dejarle ganar … solo por esta vez

Mientras Michelangelo corría como si su vida dependiera de ello llego hasta el túnel pero al mirar bien se dio cuenta de que eran dos ¿cual debía tomar?, seguramente Rafael ya le pisaba los talones no podía dejar que lo alcanzara, decidió dejarlo al azar se tapo los ojos y apunto, al abrirlos sus deditos indicaban el túnel de la izquierda, tomo aire y se lanzo dentro de el atravesando una gruesa capa de telarañas.

Rafael llego a la boca del túnel y entro a el sin problemas después de todo el se conocía el camino, siempre utilizaba ese atajo para llegar a su casa y cuando iba por la mitad del camino se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, por muy rápido que fuera Michelangelo el ya debería haberlo alcanzado o por lo menos escucharlo correr un poco mas adelante. Donde demonios se había metido el enano, sintió que se le apretaba el pecho y que en el crecía la angustia, definitivamente algo iba muy mal…

-¡¡¡Michelangelo¡¡¡- , nada no hubo repuesta, se maldijo interiormente por haber dejado venir con el, ni un problema , claro como no.

-¿¡¡¡Donde mierda estas¡¡¡?-, definitivamente si esto era una de sus bromas ya podía considerarse muerto

Conociendo lo miedoso que era su hermano intento como ultimo recurso volver a gritar -¡¡¡ OK me voy a la guarida y te dejare solo, sal de una vez esto no es gracioso ¡¡¡- no era posible que el enano siguiera escondido después de haber sido amenazado con ser dejado solo, espero un rato ver aparecer a su hermanito pero nada.

Genial pensó, he perdido al enano tengo que volver a pedirle ayuda a el sensei, de seguro el reto que se llevaría seria descomunal ya lo podía imaginar, Rafael Leonardo jamás a perdido a un hermano, eres un irresponsable, estas castigado, todo esto acompañado de la mirada acusadora de Donatello y reprobatoria de Leonardo, aun así debía volver rápido, Michelangelo era un cobarde y de seguro el lo estaría pasando peor al saberse perdido y solo, apresuro el paso y entonces al salir del túnel lo escucho…

¡¡¡Auxilio¡¡¡

Rafael se paralizo de inmediato, era la voz de su hermano, y el pánico que tenia impregnado ese grito lo helo por completo, miro desde donde provenía y entonces vio el túnel de la izquierda , el nunca había ido por ahí, no sabia que podía encontrarse, lo único claro es que a juzgar por el alarido de su hermano no tenia tiempo para volver a la guarida. Apretó los puños y comenzó a correr en dirección desde donde había venido el grito.

El pequeño Michelangelo, dejo de correr en la mitad del túnel, estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, no escuchaba a su hermano y la diferencia de rapidez no era tanta, y si Rafael para vengarse de el lo había dejado solo, ese pensamiento lo asusto y trato de llamarlo pero la voz no salía de su garganta esa era la peor de sus pesadillas. Sintió un ruido a su lado y se giro a mirar esperanzado de que fuera Rafael pero lo que vio lo dejo en Shok, dos pequeños ojos amarillos a la altura de sus tobillos lo miraban fijamente.

Eso fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y reuniendo sus ultimas fuerzas grito pidiendo por ayuda, luego todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿soy tan despreciable?

Rafael entro corriendo desesperadamente al túnel, lo primero que se pregunto es como demonios a Michelangelo se le ocurrió tomar ese camino, era mas oscuro que el otro y claramente nadie había pasado por ahí en mucho tiempo, forzó sus ojos para acostumbrarlos a la oscuridad y su instinto lo hizo tomar un palo del suelo, Splinter aun no les permitía usar armas con las que se pudieran hacer daño pero si tenían experiencia con varas y si algo había atacado a su hermanito se las vería con el.

Llego casi sin aliento asta la mitad y lo que vio sin duda no lo olvidaría jamás, sobretodo porque el no acostumbraba a sentir miedo pero ni una enseñanzas del sensei lo había preparado para esto… ver a su pequeño hermanito tirado en el suelo, con la caparazón hacia arriba, inconsciente con una docena de asquerosas serpientes trepando por su caparazón acercándose a su cuello y brazos. En fracción de segundos sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, los pulmones se le llenaban de aire, los músculos se ponían en tensión, la vista se le adapto perfectamente a la oscuridad. Su organismo estaba respondiendo al mas primarios de sus instintos ante el peligro, se preparaba para escapar o luchar.

Solo un segundo después de que de desencadenara esta reacción Rafael se encontraba tomando carrera para saltar por los aires y aterrizar junto a su hermano, lo levanto con fuerza, sacudiéndole quitándole de esta forma a esos bichos, lo apoyo de espaldas contra la pared, podía escuchar su reparación y examinándolo parecía ser que no tena heridas solo estaba inconsciente por el susto. Se giro para ver como una de las serpientes se levantaba sobre su propio cuerpo hasta llegarle a la altura de la cintura y se abalanzaba sobre el lanzándole una mordida, que afortunadamente pudo esquivar con ayuda del palo, examino el suelo y al verlo libre de serpientes coloco ahí a Michelangelo y le dio la espalda justo a tiempo para ver como otras dos serpientes se abalanzaban sobre el, esta vez hizo girar el palo como una hélice enrollando de esta forma a sus dos enemigas y luego lanzándolas lejos, el alivio que sintió fue solo momentáneo pues se percato que por un agujero de la pared arrastrándose, salían una serpiente tras otra como si fueran infinitas y hacían un semi circulo alrededor de su hermano y el cortando su único camino de huida.

Demonios, pensó Rafael con el enano inconsciente a su espalda el tendría que estar pendientes de todos los ángulos - Michelangelo reacciona – no había repuesta, intento a patearlo con el talón, sin resultado definitivamente, estaba solo y no tenia idea de cómo saldrían de ahí, pero si estaba seguro que salían los dos o en el peor de los casos, saldría solo su hermanito después de todo alguien tenia que seguir dándole alegría a los demás ¿no?, Rafael no se imaginaba la vida sin las estupidas preguntas de su hermano ni sin sus aun mas estupidas bromas y estaba seguro que ese sentimiento era compartido por el resto de la familia, si esos bicharracos creían que le arrebatarían a Michelangelo, pues estaban equivocados y dispuesto a dar su vida por su hermanito flexiono las rodillas inclinando su cuerpo levemente hacia delante y sosteniendo el bastón con ambas brazos estirados frente a el se dispuso a abrirse un camino para salir de ahí.

Pateando y pegando bastonazos a diestra y siniestra logro ir despejando un pequeño sendero hacia delante, el único problema de su estrategia era que sin darse cuenta se adelantaba cada vez mas y dejaba a Michelangelo desprotegido. Un escalofrió en la espalda lo hizo voltearse violentamente justo a tiempo para ver como una de las serpientes se lanzaba con las fauces abiertas en contra de su hermano, dando un salto hacia atrás logro interponer su brazo izquierdo entre los colmillos del reptil y el cuello de la tortuga, sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo y tuvo que sacudirlo para deshacerse de la serpiente que le había enterrado los dientes.

-Maldito bicho- gruño -se necesita mas que esto para comerme- dicho esto volvió a la carga despejando el área cercana a ellos dos, el pequeño camino que había abierto ya estaba de nuevo repleto de serpientes, el cansancio empezaba a notársele y entonces fue cuando miro para arriba y se dio cuenta que el túnel tenia vigas en el techo, esa su única vía de salida, retrocedió hasta su hermano, lo cargo bajo el brazo derecho y con sus ultimas energías salto hacia arriba cayendo justo en la viga, continuo saltando sobre las vigas hacia la salida mientras escuchaba como los bicharracos siseaban molestos al ver que su cena escapaba.

Al llegar a la salida examino mejor a Michelangelo y suspiro tranquilo al notar que no tenia ni una mordida en su cuerpo, intento despertarlo un par de veces mas y al no tener resultado se lo acomodo en la espalda y emprendió camino a la guarida.

Basto que pusiera un pie en la guarida para que se desatara el caos, Splinter al verlo llegar con Michelangelo a sus espaldas se adelanto de inmediato y tomándolo lo recostó sobre el sillón luego se giro hacia el, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada, cuando iba a empezar a contar la historia llegaron sus otros hermanos y se acercaron al menor.

Leonardo lo miro y pregunto

¿Que rayos le paso Rafal?

En cualquier otra oportunidad Rafael lo hubiera mandado mucho al diablo, pero que rayos se creía para pedirle explicaciones, hasta donde el sabia solo Splinter tenia la suficiente autoridad para cuestionarlo por sus actos, pero esta vez un molesto sentimiento de culpa al haber perdido al pequeño mezclado con la angustia que aun sentía al pensar que el dueño de la bandana naranja podría estar muerto le hicieron contestar.

- se llevo un buen susto y se desmayo-

Al escuchar esto Don se levanto y corrió hasta su laboratorio para traer una sustancia que según había leído despertaba a los humanos que se desvanecían, al no tener respuesta inmediata pensó que eso seria suficiente para Leonardo, ja optimista.

- ¿Qué lo asusto tanto?-

Rafael lo miro se estaba hartando de esa actitud pero luego se percato de que el sensei también lo observaba esperando repuestas, comprendió que no seria buena idea contestarle que el hecho de estar apunto de ser comido por una serpientes podría haberle causado el pánico, suspiro antes de responder.

- lo rete a una carrera, pero el tomo otro camino y se metió por un túnel oscuro, se dio cuenta que estaba solo y… – cuando iba a relatar la parte de las serpientes fue interrumpido, por su hermano mayor.

-estas seguro de lo que dices – la mirada de incredulidad de Leonardo confundió a Rafael y el mayor debió notarlo porque prosiguió

- no entiendo como alguien que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad decide meterse por un túnel oscuro y solo, a no ser que tu se lo hayas dicho.

Rafael seguía sin entender del todo pero el tono de su hermano lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva

- Leonardo, que rayos estas tratando de decir-

- oh vamos Rafael, pude escuchar desde el dojo, que te molestaste cuando Michelangelo te pidió salir con el … te pareció gracioso desquitarte haciéndole quedar solo sabiendo el miedo que tiene ¿no?, Solo que parece ser que la broma se te salio de las manos ¿verdad?

Suficiente era mucho mas de lo que el podía tolerar, el idiota de Leonardo estaba insinuando que el había provocado esa situación apropósito, por favor , si el hubiera visto lo indefenso que estaba Michelangelo a merced de las serpientes no pensaría eso, sintió como la furia crecía y tomo control de sus palabras.

-Escucha cretino, no fue algo que quisiera provocar fue solo un descuido

-¿Solo un descuido Rafael? Esta vez fue Splinter quien hablo- tu eras el responsable de tu hermano, sabes que no deberías haberle perdido la pista, el hecho de que este inconsciente lo deja completamente vulnerable para ser atacado por seres que conviven con nosotros en las alcantarillas, nunca pensé que tu enfado con el pudiera ponerlo en peligro.

De alguna forma que su sensei estuviera de acuerdo con la teoría de Leonardo no le sorprendió, lo que si le causo un profundo sentimiento de pesar y tristeza fue el tono de desilusión en la voz de su padre, de verdad Splinter creía que el seria capaz de arriesgar a cualquiera de los cuatro por un enojo, tan despreciable era a los ojos de su maestro y su perfecto hermano.

En ese momento vio que Donatello le acercaba un frasco a las narices de Michelangelo, este comenzó a reaccionar de inmediato, logrando arrancar de los cuatro presentes un suspiro de alivio.

Splinter se acerco cariñosamente hacia el pequeño y le pregunto

¿Qué te paso hijo mío?

El chico abrió los ojos claramente llorosos se levanto sobresaltado, pero se tranquilizo al ver que estaba rodeado por su padre y sus hermanos, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba era unos ojos amarillos y luego haber pedido ayuda y después… nada todo negro.

Giro su cabeza al notar una mirada en la espalda para encontrarse con los ojos de Rafael y entonces bajo la vista y le contesto a su padre

- Rafael me dejo solo-

La tortuga de la bandana roja se sintió profundamente cansado, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para enojarse, la respuesta del pequeño lo había desarmado, claro el no se imaginaba que les pudiera contar lo de las serpientes, básicamente por el hecho que estaba inconsciente, lo que realmente lo desbasto fue que para el chico el era lo suficientemente desgraciado como para abandonarlo, dios necesitaba ir a su cama y no despertar mas.

El no era así maldición, el los quería aunque en este momento se sentía sin energía para explicarlo, bajo la vista y comenzó a subir las escaleras, la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Rafael, mañana hablaremos detenidamente de esto-

-si sensei- murmuró, llego a su cama se acostó y luego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, se sentía miserable, de hecho la rabia que solía demostrar era para ocultar ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a la familia de ser una molestia para todos estaba tan triste que no presto atención al entumecimiento de su brazo izquierdo, lloro tanto que finalmente se quedo dormido.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bien este es el fin del segundo capitulo.

Mil gracias para maryhamatogirl, The Soul Of Black Teenager y Reki-zen, me alegra muchísimo que el primer capi les gustara, espero que este también sea de su agrado y si me lo dicen ¿OK?

Saludos y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 lo mejor para todos

A la mañana siguiente Rafel se despertó deseando que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior no fuera mas que una pesadilla, pero un doloroso pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo le recordó que no rara si, inspecciono la parte del brazo que le dolía y le pareció que estaba un poco hinchada, además las pintas en donde la serpiente lo había mordido estaban empezando a ponerse amarillas, tomo una cinta y se la amarro para cubrir esa zona, después de todo lo ultimo que quería era escuchar a Leonardo recriminarle el hecho de azuzar a las serpientes para que asustaran a Michelangelo.

Se levanto se arreglo y se miro al espejo, tuvo la extraña sensación que dentro de el algo se había quebrado recordó los detalles del día anterior y para su sorpresa solo sintió rabia, ya no había rastros de la pena y la frustración, decidió que si sus y hermanos y padre creían que era un bastardo pues eso es lo que les daría aunque solo fuera por complacerlos.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, aunque no tenia hambre si necesitaba un café antes de llagar vio a Donatello prendiendo la televisión , dudo un momento y luego decidió que no habría problemas si era un bastardo bien educado, así que le saludo.

Buenos días Don

No veo que puedan tener de buenos- contesto el genio de la familia mirándolo duramente- ah claro tu dormiste cómodamente en tu camita ¿ verdad?, en cambio nosotros tuvimos que dormir apretados, con Michelangelo que no paraba de tener pesadillas con un túnel oscuro y ojos amarillos mirándolo pero eso a ti no te importa ¿o me equivoco?.

Rafael miro a su hermano extrañado, no era común en Don provocarlo a una pelea frontal, pero ahí estaba esperando una respuesta mirándolo fijamente, Rafael sonrió torcidamente, cuando creyó haber encontrado una explicación para la conducta de su hermano, tu también crees que soy malo Don, pues te daré lo que quieres.

-No la verdad es que no te equivocas, se nota que eres el genio de la familia- ahí estaba una repuesta dura y con sarcasmo como las que tenia destinadas a Leonardo, claro que la reacción fue distinta, el mayor se limitaba a responderle y entonces, se desataba la tercera guerra mundial, mientras que Don al no estar acostumbrado al ser el blanco de ese tipo de respuestas simplemente bajo la mirada y mientras se volteaba dijo

-Ya veo, pero sabes creo que deberías pedirle perdón a Michelangelo-

-sabes tampoco me importa lo que tu pienses- fue la contestación que Rafael le dio antes de seguir su comino hacia la cocina.

Mientras calentaba el agua, se volvió a sentir molesto no sabia desde cuando sus hermanos y maestro tenían tan mal concepto de el pero desde esa mañana no le importaría mas, si alguna vez alguno de ellos se encontraba en peligro que se las arreglaran solos.

Sentir a alguien mas entrando en la cocino lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Tu fuiste el que cometió el error Rafael, no se como tienes cara para contestarle de esa forma a Don

Genial, su hermano mayor estaba frente a el recriminándolo, para no perder la costumbre, ¿Por qué, tenia que meterse en todo? y defender a todos, menos a el naturalmente. Se servio el café antes de contestar.

- Y que quieres que haga, por mucho que todo el mundo crea que es imposible, te equivocaste esta vez Leonardo, no perdí a Michelangelo intencionalmente por lo tanto no tengo que pedirle perdón ni a el ni a nadie, te queda claro.

Lo único que me queda claro Rafael, es que tu maldito carácter no te deja ver el daño que nos provocas

Rafael, se atoro con el café ante esta ultima afirmación ¿ el daño que el les provocaba? Pero si lo único que había hecho era tratar de salvar a Michelangelo. Esto era realmente injusto y como le solía suceder la rabia tomo completo control de sus acciones y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba lanzándole la tasa por la cabeza a Leonardo.

El mayor de los cuatro esquivo fácilmente la tasa y el café que cayo al suelo rompiéndose, causando gran ruido.

¿ Que ocurre hijos míos?

Al momento de escuchar la voz de Splinter Rafael tuvo la certeza de que no debería haberse levantado esa semana

Leonardo se apresuro a contestar

-Nada padre lo mismo de siempre a Rafael le molestan algunas verdades-

-¿Rafael le lanzaste café a tu hermano porque te molestaste con el?

Rafael podía sentir como el enojo se reavivaba con la última afirmación de su hermano

-no, le lance el café porque es in idiota

Splinter frunció el seño, en que momento Rafael se había vuelto tan difícil, no podía decirlo con exactitud, lo que si sabia es que el pequeño tenia demasiada rabia en su interior, y eso no era bueno ni para el, ni sus hermanos, corregir esa actitud era indispensable y para eso la única forma que el conocía era la disciplina.

- Rafael, tenia la esperanza que hubieras reflexionado durante la noche pero veo que eso no es así, te daré mas tiempo, saldré con tus hermanos y volveré esta tarde, espero que pienses no solo en lo que paso ayer sino ahora también y creo que limpiar toda la guarida te permitirá pensar con mayor profundidad.

Rafael solo bajo la vista para murmurar – si sensei- luego subió a su habitación a esperar, que los demás se prepararan para salir, cuando estuvo solo la frase de Leonardo seguía dando le vueltas en la cabeza , "lo único que me queda claro Rafael, es que tu maldito carácter no te deja ver el daño que nos provocas", el nunca había deseado provocarle daño a ni uno de ellos pero tal vez su hermano tuviera razón después de todo y el solo les causaba problemas. Pudo escuchar como le avisaban que se marchaban.

Se dirigió a la cocina para llenar un balde con agua y trapear el piso, mientras se encontraba haciendo esto miles de imágenes se le agolparon en la cabeza:

Flach bak

Un Donatello mas pequeño de siete años, estaba frente a una televisión totalmente desarmada, con una mirada de desaliento que partía el alma, junto a el Leonardo dándole palabras de aliento como: vamos Don podrás arreglarla , te ayudare a ubicar las piezas, pero el menor no parecía estar alentado es mas cualquiera diría que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí. Leonardo seguía hablándole, - pero a ver Don como fue que te las arreglaste para hacer semejante desastre –

El pequeño levanto la vista, antes de contestar- es que quería ver como funcionaba, pero no sabia como desarmarla y entonces Rafael….

En ese minuto el mayor traslado el foco de atención al segundo de los hermanos, -Rafael, ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió ayudarle a desármala?

Rafael levanto la vista y mirando a Leonardo contesto;- el dijo que la podría arreglar- como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, después de eso levanto los hombros y se dirigió a su pieza pero antes de entrar se volvió para mirar a Don y agregar

- si no puede es su problema, Leo déjalo que se rinda como lo hace con todo,- Rafael noto como la mirada del pequeño se endurecía , tomaba las partes de la televisión y comenzaba a estudiarlas cuidadosamente

fin flash back

Rafael sonrió, recordaba perfectamente que Don trabajo toda la noche, para arreglar la tele y que Leo no se separo de el alentándolo durante toda la noche. Y también como a la mañana siguiente cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con Don prendiendo la tele y mirándolo desafiante, como demostrándole que el se había equivocado, esta vez no había renunciado pero algo había algo mas en esos ojos, el chico le estaba pidiendo reconocimiento, algo que el no pudo darle y solo le dijo: - porque tanto alboroto, yo sabia que la arreglarías- y siguió su camino sin volver a mirarlo.

Se preguntaba porque diablos no pudo felicitarlo como lo haría Splinter unas horas después, o tirarsele encima como Michelangelo, ni tampoco le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de el como si lo hizo Leo. Seguramente en ese instante Don se dio cuenta de lo mezquino que era el segundo de sus hermanos.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza, tomo el balde con el brazo izquierdo, sintiéndolo demasiado pesado, lo dejo en la sala y comenzó a trapear, entonces otra imagen se vino a su cabeza

Flash bak

Contaban con ocho años aproximadamente, era tarde y estaban terminando un entrenamiento agotador, Michelangelo estaba inusualmente callado, después de terminar de comer se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones y desde su cama vio pasar a Rafael, lo llamo para preguntarle ¿ Rafael tu crees que yo podré ser ninja algún día tu eres fuerte, Leo es el mejor y Don el que hace planes pero yo ¿para que sirvo?.

Rafael levanto una ceja, pensando como contestarle a su hermanito, seguramente Leonardo tendría palabras reconfortantes o Don le diría que si que siempre necesitaban de el para que fuera de distracción en un plan, pero el no tenia idea de que decirle, entonces vio un osito en la cama de su hermano y no pudo evitar reírse

- Michelangelo, mientras sigas durmiendo con esta cosa claro que no serás un buen ninja- al chico no le causo gracia que su hermano le arrebatara su peluche

-¡¡¡Entrégamelo Rafael¡¡¡

Su hermano mayor solo se levanto con el oso en las manos y le dijo

-Ven por el.

Se inicio de esa forma una carrera por toda la guarida al llegar a la sala Rafael apresuro el paso, si llegaba asta la puerta y tiraba el oso fuera estaba seguro que Michelangelo no lo buscaría.

Pero entonces paso lo inesperado cuando llego frente a la puerta, vio a su hermanito parado frente a el.

-Entrégamelo Rafael-

Rafael sonrió extrañamente y le dio su oso para irse a dormir.

Fin flash back

Rafael se sintió mareado y tuvo que apoyarse sobre un sillón, recordaba perfectamente que a la mañana siguiente de esa carrera, Splinter les había puesto un ejercicio de rapidez y obviamente el mejor fue Michelangelo, todos lo felicitaron menos por supuesto el, que le resto importancia.

Algo iba definitivamente mal con el, sentía que las piernas no le respondían bien y tenia mucho frió pero estaba traspirando, no sentía su brazo izquierdo. Las palabras de su hermanó mayor resonaron otra vez en su cabeza, y ahora tuvo que admitir que Leonardo tenia razón , el les causaba daño a quienes quería, talvez lo mejor para todos era que el no estuviera, finalmente la vista se le nublo y perdió el conocimiento con lagrimas en los ojos

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bien este es fin del tercer capitulo.

En primerísimo lugar nuevamente mil gracias para maryhamatogirl, The Soul Of Black Teenager , Reki-zen, y JUANIS me alegra muchísimo que les siga gustando.

Como verán efectivamente la herida de Rafael no es algo menor pero no puedo adelantarles que pasara con el.

En cuanto al capitulo creo que me quedo un poco redundante lo siento por eso intentare rectificarme en los siguientes

Saludos y hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Los ojos amarillos

Antes de empezar una aclaración este capitulo se centra en los sentimientos de Splinter hacia Rafael por lo tanto me quedo un poco mas corto aun asi espero que les guste, no se imaginan la ilusión y el animo que me dan sus comentarios

Como siempre agradecimientos a maryhamatogirl, The Soul Of Black Teenager , Reki-zen, y JUANIS

Bien no mas lata y a leer el cuarto capitulo

En otro lugar de las alcantarillas tres tortugas, estaban fascinadas corriendo por todas partes mientras su maestro los observaba atentamente, pero con la mente puesta en la guarida y en el hijo que se había quedado en ella, se preguntaba como lograría hacer a entender a Rafael, que su actitud lastimaba a toda la familia, como lograría que el pequeño se abriera con el y por fin sacara afuera lo que le causaba tanta tristeza porque demasiado camino había recorrido Splinter como para no notar que esa ira era solo una forma de protegerse de algo que le dolía y que prefería ocultar, ¿pero que?.

Si se tratara de sus otros hijos podría saberlo aun si no se lo digiera directamente, Leonardo era transparente en sus preocupaciones que la gran mayoría de las veces se centraban en el bienestar de sus otros hermanos, a Donatello siempre se le había notado un sentimiento de inseguridad frente a las capacidades de sus hermanos pero logro encontrar su forma de ser útil gracias a su inteligencia innata y el como buen maestro le reforzaba esa área, Michelangelo era caso aparte el menor y mas inmaduro de los tras y su principal causa de preocupación podría ser no tener pizza durante el día, eso y su temor a la oscuridad pero Splinter estaba segura que lo superaría pero cuando intentaba saber cual era el problema de Rafael… se perdía, el chico lo alejaba a el y a los demás se encerraba y tratar de romper la coraza era tan difícil como intentar quebrar su caparazón . Siempre fue el mas irritable de los tres, pero antes eso no era tan difícil de llevar además era el mas independiente y fuerte en todo sentido de la palabra, por lo tanto el que necesito de menos atenciones o alabanzas, pero a medida que fue creciendo empezó a dejarse llevar demasiado fácil por la rabia y sus impulsos, como padre el tenia la obligación de hacerle ver sus errores y eso hacia, de alguna forma Splinter estaba seguro que fue en ese periodo cuando Rafael se alejo de el.

Una puntada en su pecho lo saco de sus pensamientos, algo no estaba bien, instintivamente busco a sus hijos con la mirada estaban bien, pero la angustia seguía creciendo y no tuvo dudas.

-¡¡¡ A la guarida¡¡¡

Los tres chicos se giraron asustados al oír el grito de su padre, el nunca gritaba, fueron a cuestionar si habiten hacho algo mal pero Splinter no tenia tiempo para explicaciones.

-¡¡¡ Ahora ¡¡¡- y dicho esto los cuatro empezaron a correr en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar busco a Rafael con la mirada y lo encontró, tirado de guata en la sala, con el balde a un lado se acerco a tocarlo y supo que era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Rafael estaba ardiendo en fiebre, lo trato de mover para despertarlo pero solo sintió un quejido de dolor, lo giro para inspeccionarlo mejor y vio con horror que el brazo izquierdo estaba completamente inflamado y de una tonalidad morada y sus labios estaban adoptando el mismo tono, en ese momento sintió la presencia de sus otros hijos junto a el los miro y los chicos estaban enmudecidos por el miedo y la preocupación.

-¿Papa que le pasa a Rafael?- Pregunto Michelangelo con un hilo de voz

-No lo se Michelangelo- dijo mientras sacaba la banda que Rafael se había puesto en el brazo, para dejar al descubierto una zona visible, muy inflamada, era como un cototo en el que se veían dos pintitas rojas, al tocarlas Rafael volvió a gemir y por reflejo trato de quitarle el brazo.

-Parece ser que algo lo pico- hablo mas para si mismo que para sus hijos, en un intento por entender que diablos había puesto tan mal a Rafael se volvió hacia Michelangelo.

-Hijo ayer no viste algo que podría haber ocasionado esto-

-No papa nosotros nos separamos por la carrera y luego cuando entre al túnel estaba todo oscuro y Rafael no venia, me asuste y me desmaye – guardo silencio un minuto tratando de recordar –los ojos amarillos había muchos ojos amarillos que se arrastraban por el suelo – finalizo.

-Serpientes- murmuro Splinter- ¿recuerdas como eran?- Michelangelo negó con la cabeza. Y el sensei siguió hablando en voz alta- muchos de estos seres no son venenosos, por lo tanto puede ser que la herida solo este infectada, pero puede ser que las que lo mordieron hayan sido venenosas.

-Leonardo-. El mayor de los hermanos tenia la vista fija en Rafael como si no pudiera creer que ese que estaba inconsciente y con tal mal aspecto fuera su hermano, al escuchar su nombre miro a su maestro- toma a Michelangelo y ve hasta ese túnel inspeccionalo bien y si encuentras a alguna serpiente o lo que sea que pudiera haber ocasionado esto tráemelo, lo mas rápido posible y ve con cuidado.

El mayor solo afirmo con la cabeza tomo a su hermanito de la mano y salieron a toda prisa.

-Donatello ayúdame a llevar a tu hermano a la cama tendremos que intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Una vez que lo acostaron el genio de la familia fue a buscar paños húmedos para ponerle en la cabeza a su hermano.

El es fuerte verdad sensei, se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

- Si Donatello tu hermano es fuerte seguramente saldrá adelante- Splinter deseaba con todo su corazón que eso fuera verdad, que Rafael saliera adelante no podía permitir que fuera de otra forma.

Mientras tanto al llegar a la boca del túnel Leonardo le ordeno a su hermano quedarse ahí afuera, y al llegar a la mitad del túnel vio huellas que seguramente correspondían a las de Rafael, al obsérvalas con cuidado se dio cuenta de que su hermano había peleado contra algo en ese lugar, se fijo mejor y vio el cuerpo de una serpiente muerta, se agacho para recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que una huella estaba muy hundida en la tierra, miro hacia arriba y corrio a la salida con el animal en sus manos.

- vamos Michelangelo, ya tengo la serpiente, tenemos que volver rápido-

- fue mi culpa verdad Leonardo- la voz de Michelangelo era un sollozo

- no, no fue tu culpa fue un accidente, ahora corre

Volvieron a la guarida y entraron a la pieza de Rafael con el reptil, la habitación estaba llena de paños húmedos en el suelo, donatello había ido por mas mientras Splinter intentaba que Rafael bebiera un remedio a base de hierbas contra la fiebre-

-Sensei encontré esta serpiente

El maestro se giro y en sus ojos se apreciaba desesperación, era la segunda dosis de remedio que le daba a Rafael y la fiebre iba en aumento en lugar de ceder, eso solo indicaba que era mas grave que una infección, su hijo debía tener veneno en la sangre.

buen trabajo Leonardo- se acerco al bicho pero no lo conocía

Don que venia entrando en ese minuto con un balde de agua, lo dejo caer al suelo

-sensei yo he visto a ese animal en uno de mis libros, y es muy venenoso los humanos solo tiene una hora para recibir el antídoto a si no…-no le salieron mas palabras su garganta se negaba a siquiera pensar que su hermano podría morir

-Donatello ¿en tu libro salía el antídoto?

-Si sensei-

-Pues bien ve a buscarlo y ve si lo puedes hacer en tu laboratorio, ustedes dos vallan con el para ayudarlo o traer lo que necesite dense prisa

Los tres corrieron escalera abajo y el se sentó en la cama de Rafael para seguir tratando de bajarle la fiebre sin éxito.

Afortunadamente el antídoto no era difícil, pues su ingrediente principal era la leche, después de tres horas de tratafo en absoluto silencio los tres subieron con el antídoto, se lo dieron a beber a Rafael.

Pese a que todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sabían nunca en su vida habían tenido momentos de mayor angustia ni siquiera Splinter. Finalmente hubo reacción pero no era lo que deseaban.

Rafael comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, Leonardo y Donatello tuvieron que afirmarle las manos y piernas mientras Splinter le afirmaba la cabeza fueron momentos de espanto para todos cuando la crisis seso comprobaran con horror que le fiebre seguía aumentando.

¡¡¡ Por que no se mejora, papa hicimos el antídoto como el libro decía, pero esta peor , ¿porque?¡¡¡

Ese grito lleno de impotencia que había roto el silencio desgarro a Splinter, que miro a Donatello con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que Michelangelo estaba completamente paralizado.

-Leonardo necesito que te calmes y te quedes con Rafael mientras yo llevo a tus hermanos a acostarse, de acuerdo.

Pese a la negativa de los menores, fueron llevados hasta afuera de la habitación por splinter, primero a que tomaran por lo menos un bazo de leche y luego a descansar.

Bajaron en silencio, su maestro sabia que todos pensaban lo mismo y que pese a la corta edad de sus hijos percibían el riesgo que Rafael corría pero ni uno lo verbalizaba, splinter comprendía esta actitud pues a el mismo, el dolor de siquiera pensar que Rafael podría morir era algo que le causaba un gran dolor en el alma y lo dejaba sin reparación, pero aun así el debía velar por todos y cada uno de sus hijos, ellos habían hecho todo lo posible por su hermano y Rafael no mejoraría porque ellos se quedaran despiertos junto a el toda la noche, con el era distinto no se movería de su lado el haría hasta lo imposible porque su hijo siguiera con vida.

Michelangelo y donatello decidieron acostarse juntos en la cama de este último, Splinter no puso reparos.

Si pensó que su desesperación no podía aumentar tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

¡¡¡ No Rafael, Rafael¡¡¡

Splinter prácticamente voló a la pieza de su hijo, y encontró a Leonardo desesperado sacudiéndolo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

¡¡¡ Papa, vivió a convulsionarse y luego dejo de respirar has algo , sálvalo¡¡¡

Splinter salto sobre Rafael alejando a Leonardo de un empujón, no podía ser , rogó a todos los dioses antes de poner su oreja sobre su pecho para comprobar que Leonardo tenia razón, Rafael no estaba respirando.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 la fuerza que nos empuja

Splinter no recordaba haber tenido tanto miedo en su vida, las lagrimas asaltaron sus ojos mientras, presionaba fuertemente el pecho de Rafael en un intento de que su corazón volviera a funcionar, después de varios minutos … lo consiguió podía sentir la respiración de su hijo aunque levemente. Seco la transpiración de su frente y al mirar a Leonardo pálido y petrificado le hablo.

-Tranquilo Leonardo tu hermano esta respirando de nuevo, me quedare con el durante la noche tu ve a descansar, ahora solo debemos tener esperanzas en que se recuperara.

La tortuga intento responder pero no tenia fuerzas nunca pensó ver a ni uno de sus hermanos así y a Rafael menos que a cualquiera, Rafael era fuerte, el lo necesitaba a su lado.

Se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta y se fue, Splinter percibió claramente que no se dirigía a su pieza si no que sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación en donde estaban sus dos hermanos menores, eso lo tranquilizo confió en que Leonardo los mantendría calmados.

Esa noche toda su atención y concentración debía estar puesta en Rafael, pues tenia la impresión que el antídoto estaba haciendo efecto el hecho de que el color azuloso de sus labios hubiera desaparecido era prueba de eso pero de alguna forma el cuerpo de Rafael lo rechazaba, de alguna forma y por primera vez en su vida Rafael no estaba luchando, su hijo estaba dejándose ganar en la que fuera tal vez su pelea mas importante, se estaba dejando morir

Splinter sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de esto dirigió hacia la cama de su hijo le tomo la mano y cerro los ojos.

Mientras tanto Rafael se tan tranquilo como no había estado en su vida, solo paz y calma no podía precisar en que lugar se encontraba pero no le importo, nada le importaba mientras caminaba vio un túnel, se metió en el y hacia el final de este se percato que no estaba solo… una figura con una túnica y unos ojos amarillos lo observaba fijamente desde el final del túnel le estiro la mano y le hablo

-Rafael ven con migo.

Esos ojos Rafael estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes pero no recordaba donde

-¿Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?

- Tranquilo- siseo la voz, -se mucho mas de ti que lo que pudieras creer Rafael se, por ejemplo, que quieres que tu familia este bien, para eso debes venir con migo y serán felices

Rafael no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero ese tipo no le daba buena espina

-No se de lo que estas hablando acaso ¿me estas amenazando?, si le tocas un pelo a mi familia yo …

Entonces se escucho una risa fría y el sujeto volvió a hablar

-Yo no represento amenaza para tu familia pero tu si Rafael , sabes que digo la verdad es algo que tu corazón te grita solo escúchalo.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido una serie de imágenes las mismas que había visto antes de encontrarse en ese extraño lugar volvieron a ocupar su mente, además de ver a su humanito llorando diciendo que el lo había dejado solo, la mirada de Splinter , y finalmente la voz de Leonardo, "lo único que me queda claro Rafael, es que tu maldito carácter no te deja ver el daño que nos provocas"

Rafel sintió un dolor en el corazón, ya no quería sentirse así, quería que sus hermanos y sus padres fueran felices, la pena y tristeza tanto tiempo guardadas finalmente salieron a flote con tal fuerza que le impedían respirar

Con la vista nublada por las lagrimas, estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de ese extraño ser la agarro , pero entonces justo cuando el muchacho estaba por salir del túnel, sintió un fuerte tiron en la caparazón que lo hacia retroceder y violentamente.

El ser con capucha se dio vuelta con los ojos echando chispas de rabia.

Sin entender que era lo que lo había empujado hacia atrás se giro con la mano aun dada a ese extraño ser y escucho esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar…

-Hijo mío ven con migo Rafael atónito y confundido vio como Splinter le estiraba su brazo.

-Splinter- susurro Rafael, pero luego subiendo su tono de voz para que lo pudiera escuchar agrego,-no deja las cosas como estan yo quiero estar tranquilo, y ustedes solo me molestan.

-Rafael no puedo creer que tu egoísmo llegue a estos extremos, tus hermanos están destruidos por verte así deja de comportarte como un crió y dame la mano.

De pronto Rafael sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el estomago, enfrento a su maestro mientras la criatura lo arrastraba y avanzaba con el de espaldas al final del lugar en donde se encontraba y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a gritar

¿¡¡¡Egoísta Splinter?, pues si eso es así deberías estar feliz de que yo no existiera mas en sus vidas, todo seria mejor no¡¡¡

No obtuvo respuesta de su maestro así que siguió

¡¡¡Tu ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que yo solo cause problemas por mi carácter, Leonardo podrá ser el hijo perfecto y admirado por todos sin problemas, Donatello estará feliz de que todos lo alaben y Michelangelo no tendrá que preocuparse que nadie lo vuelva a molestar, déjame en paz y sean por fin una familia feliz sin el egoísta, el impulsivo, el peligro de la familia, deberías estar saltando en una pata Splinter pronto ya no tendrás que hacerte cargo de este estorbo ¿no?¡¡¡

Rafael lloraba pero de alivio no podía creer todo lo que había dicho a su maestro, pero la verdad era que se sentía como si se hubiera sacado de encima una tonelada, se fijo en la cara de su sensei y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente perplejo splinter se estaba riendo.

Finalmente pensó splinter, ahí estaban , los sentimientos de Rafael, se sentía solo e inseguro opacado frente a Leonardo, e incapaz de ayudar a sus hermanos y el como maestro no lo había podido ver, claro era lógico que Rafael se sintiera así después de todo el no solía felicitarlo y era especialmente estricto en disciplina con el, se dio cuenta de que el había fallado al no entender que su alumno necesitaba ser tan admirado como sus hermanos, que todos sus arrebatos de rabia no eran mas que una desesperada llamada de atención y esa llamada al no haber sido respondida había dado paso al dolor y después a la furia.

-Perdóname Rafael, por favor

No seguramente estaba escuchando mal, no era posible que después de todo lo que había gritado splinter le pidiera perdón

-¿Que dijiste Splinter?

- Perdóname Rafael yo falle, debí haberlo visto, pero tienes que venir con migo estas equivocado las cosas no son como tu crees déjame mostrarte …

Pese a que casi abandonaba el túnel por completo los ojos de Rafael se fijaron en los de Splinter y sus piernas parecían clavadas en el suelo.

Rafael vio como su mente se volvía a trasportar a la noche en que la tele estaba descompuesta de nuevo la misma escena, se sintió enfermo, realmente no necesitaba revivir esas sensaciones , pero esta vez splinter estaba a su lado y le hablo

-Déjame explicarte

-el dijo que la podría arreglar- Como crees que se sintió tu hermano Donatello cuando le demostraste esa absoluta confianza en que el lo lograría.

-No fueron las palabras de Leonardo Rafael, fue tu desafio -Leo déjalo que se rinda como lo hace con todo- lo motivo y su mayor recompensa fue esa tono de orgullo en tu voz cuando el te pidió aprobación Rafael -porque tanto alboroto, yo sabia que la arreglarías

Rafel miro a su maestro un tanto incrédulo

-Eres muy joven para entenderlo hijo, pero lograste que Don finalizara algo y se sintiera capaz de ser útil para la familia-

Las miradas de ambos estaban conectadas en ese minuto la pequeña tortuga se sentía como un libro abierto para su maestro, cuando el otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente

-¿Porque crees que Michelangelo, te confió su temor de no ser un buen Ninja Rafael? lo hizo porque tu opinión, no la de Leonardo o la mía era la que le importaba.

-Esa noche le demostraste que podía enfrentarse a sus temores Rafael, corrió detrás de ti con la guarida en la mas completa oscuridad y además descubrió que era rápido. Hay algo que tu no sabes Rafael pero desde esa noche Michelangelo ya no durmió mas con su osito

-En cuanto a Leonardo, Rafael el en este minuto esta aterrado por la posibilidad de perderte, eres tu y tus constantes desafíos lo que lo impulsan a ser mejor, eres la fuerza que le recuerda que debe trabajar duro para estar en condiciones de enfrentarte, pero también confía ciegamente en ti sabe que si el falla tu estarás tras el para protegerlo o proteger a tus hermanos, sin ti se siente solo y perdido.

-Y yo solo puedo pedirte que me disculpes Rafael, lamento no haber sido un buen maestro para ti pues, permití que dudaras de lo importante que eres para todos… para mi eres la fuerza que nos empuja a todos te necesitamos… te necesito hijo…lucha no nos dejes … no me dejes.

Pese a la angustia en la voz y la cara de su maestro Rafel sintió que todo lo dicho por Splinter era verdad, el calor que sentía en su pecho lo confirmaba, su familia lo quería y aceptaba pese a todo , tanto como el los quería y fue en ese instante también en que fue conciente que no quería dejarlos.

¡¡¡Suéltame¡¡¡

El tipo con capucha que aun lo tenia de la mano negó con la cabeza – tarde ahora eres mio-

Rafael miro a ese ser desafiante y ahora lo reconoció como una serpiente se dio media vuelta para golpearlo pero no logro zafarse sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, la silueta de Splinter era cada vez mas baga, se desespero… -papa ayúdame-.

En ese instante vio como su padre se materializaba a su lado como si hubiera estado esperando ese llamado, la mirada de Splinter era fiera nunca lo había visto con esa actitud tan peligrosa.

Era primera vez que Rafael lo llamaba así y el se encargaría que no fuera la ultima,- Ya lo oíste el quiere volver a su casa suelta a mi hijo ahora- y haciendo gala de una destreza que el chico nunca había visto peleo con esa serpiente, logro zafar a Rafael y sonriendo le tomo la mano.

Rafael abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un splinter mirándolo fijamente mientras le sostenía la mano, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se asomo en la cara del maestro.

Al chico la cabeza le dolía , había tenido un extraño sueño del solo le quedaban las sensaciones , pero de pronto … comenzó a balbucear,- no quise perder a Michelangelo sensei lo siento yo…

Se vio interrumpido por el abrazo mas calido que pudiera recordar, fue como si un liquido calentito bañara su corazón y derribara todas sus defensas, se sentía tan bien, tan querido, aceptado y protegido que se abandono en ese gesto de Splinter

-Lo se hijo, lo se lo importante es que estas bien Rafael se sintió con sueño como si hubiera librado una batalla de vida o muerte

-Tengo sueño quiero dormir ¿puedes acostarte con migo, papa?- era primera vez que Spliter tenia un gesto de tanto cariño con el y no quería dejar de sentirse tan reconfortado

Splinter reforzó el abrazo y sin soltarlo se hizo un hueco en la cama de su hijo, el sabia que lo mas probable era que Rafael lo olvidara todo cuando se despertara, pero el no lo haría el precio casi paga por comprender a Rafael era demasiado alto para olvidar la enseñanza.

Mientras se acomodaba sintió que la puerta se abría y se asomaban tres pequeñas tortugas con los ojos vidriosos.

-La fiebre ya bajo hijos míos su hermano esta bien, duerman tranquilos, cuando despierte podrán hablar con el

La sonrisa de alivio que se dibujo en el rostro de los tres Splinter jamás la había visto, cuando cerraron la puerta pudo oírlos llorar de alegría a los tres.

Bueno aquí termina el penúltimo capitulo solo me falta retocar un pequeño epilogo

Gracias a los comentarios de a maryhamatogirl, The Soul Of Black Teenager , Reki-zen, y JUANIS y a la bien venida dada por Yunuen ya tengo en mente otro fics para esta pagina. De verdad la recepción de ustedes me emociono

Saludos


End file.
